The Virus
by JellieCat
Summary: It's been five years since Zak Saturday had lost Kur. He has been able to live a peaceful life. However, a new threat poses itself against Zak and his family and he must find a way to stop it; or else he may lose everyone forever.
1. Sweet Dreams

_**The Secret Saturdays belong to Jay Stephens.**  
_

_**May contain somewhat graphic scenes.**_

_Prologue_

This was the best piece of toast I have ever tasted. The strawberry jam lay comfortably on the burnt yet soft surface of the toasted bread. Each bite I take makes me lick my lips in delight, savoring the sweet taste of happiness it has brought me. I blissfully sigh and lean back in my chair, welcoming the morning sun on my olive skin. I can't remember being this peaceful…

It's been five years since Argost was killed. Five years since I lost the power of Kur. I hate to admit it, but I miss my powers. I loved being able to communicate with all the cryptids I came across. Sure, I can still talk to Fisk, Komodo, and Zon, but its just not the same. I'm glad it's over, though. My family and I finally get to relax.

Suddenly I feel someone grab me from behind. I tense a bit, but quickly relax as I recognize the scent of my mother.

"Morning, mom."

I feel her smile as she hugs me tighter. "Good morning, Zak. How's my baby boy doing?"

I hate it when she calls me that. "Mom, I'm eighteen. Can ya stop calling me that?"

She laughs as she releases her hold on me. She kisses dad's cheek as he enters the kitchen and walks towards the fridge. "Even if you were fifty you'd still be my baby boy, Zak."

I roll my eyes as I continue my second piece of toast. "Good Morning, dad." I glance at my father and notice the paleness of his skin. His bloodshot eyes eerily turn to me.

"…Morning, Zak…" I put the toast down slowly as I examine my father. Mom puts a cup of coffee in front of him and kisses his forehead. I notice his wince.

"…You okay, dad?" He drowsily nods his head and begins to drink. Mom sits between us at the table with her plain toast and coffee.

"Oh, Doc's fine," She says, "You know he's never been a morning person." I slightly chuckle nervously as I look at her and my dad. I was still a bit suspicious, but my attention was averted as Fiskerton walks into the kitchen.

"Yo, Fisk!" I wave at him and he gurgles out a hello in his native tongue. I quickly take notice of his messy fur. "Hey, what's up with the new hair do?" I snicker as I mess up the hair on his chest. He mumbles and crosses his arms.

Mom pats his arm. "Morning, Fisk." He smiles at her. Dad nods his head in greeting.

"So," I start, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well," my mother says as she puts down her coffee, "Your father and I still need to research those fossils we found yesterday. We were lucky to find so many of them in one place."

"Do you know what they are yet?" I ask.

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure it out with the amount we have."

"Well, since you two are going to be busy with that, you don't mind if I go over to Doyle's place, right?" I grin nervously.

"Nice try, Zak, but it's a weekday and you need to do your studies. I don't think Doc is ready to start right now so why don't you play outside for a bit 'till he's ready? I'll make sure he's set when you come back in." We both look over to him. Usually he's more talkative but right now he seems to be out of it, slouching in his chair as he slowly drinks the coffee.

I don't know what she means by making sure he was set, but I nod anyway. I sigh in annoyance. "Fine. Come on, Fisk."

* * *

Fisk and I played capture the flag for awhile until we got tired. We were laying on the soft grass with Komodo by our side, the comfortable breeze passing over us. Zon quietly sat perched on a small nearby tree.

I stretch and turn over onto my side, closing my eyes. I frown. I've never felt so calm, glad that I didn't have to fight for my live everyday like I used to. However, something felt strange…I've had this feeling for years after the fight with Argost.

The year I turned fourteen, Fisk, mom, dad, Doyle, and I decided to take a well deserved vacation. We traveled around the world, like we normally do, minus the kick-butt action. It was nice.

Shortly after, Doyle decided he was too old to live with his sister's family and moved out. He got his own place, which looks pretty cool and he always lets me come visit, but I kinda miss having him here. It has been really lonely. Sure I have Fisk and the others, but I've really never been able to make new friends, or keep the old ones…

I sometimes wonder how Ulraj is doing. After my vacation we didn't communicate much. I've been busy with my mom and dad with the cryptids and stuff; and since Ulraj became King and all, the kingdom needs all his attention. About two years ago we stopped talking altogether.

Wadi… I can't remember the last time we hung out. She stuck around longer than Ulraj did, since her father, Maboul, allowed her to travel with us from time to time. We both knew we liked each other, but neither of us wanted to confess so early. So we played together a lot, with the occasional flirting, as my mom puts it.

Then Wadi's dad got really sick. They didn't know the cause of it or when it started, but whatever it was Maboul could no longer lead the Hassi. Wadi had to stay with her father most of the time to help out. I've tried to contact her, but she would be to busy with taking care of her father. The places we started to look into were nowhere near where Wadi lived, so interacting with her became impossible. I haven't seen her since.

I miss them so much. Having those two around made me feel somewhat normal. Mom, seeing my loneliness, suggested that I enroll in a local high school, to make new friends. I did make a friend there, Darrel, and going to school had been a fun experience. It didn't last long, though. With the constant travel we have to do, I had no choice but to drop out and continue home schooling.

The only thing that's changed about me is my looks. I'm taller than my mom and gotten a bit of muscle since I do a lot of physical activities. My hair is a bit longer but just the same as ever. I just wish I could have my own adventure, surrounded by friends and just enjoying life.

Days like these make me miss the action of my youth. I got to meet new people everyday. Nowadays, I have to stay in the airship and continue my studies. Mom and dad won't admit it to me, but I know it would be useless to have me along a mission since I can no longer control Cryptids. The only time they bring me with them is when it is a small mission. I just need to prove myself to them somehow.

I hear a crash in the airship, interrupting my thoughts. It sounds like it came from the kitchen.

"What was that?" I look around to see Fisk and Komodo's reaction. I raise my eyebrows at them and wonder why they haven't moved or reacted from the noise.

I get a strange feeling in my chest. I quickly get up and glance back at my 'brothers' and run up the ramp.

As I walk in the lights seem dimmer and it feels colder. I notice a figure moving in the corner of my eye. My mom is in the kitchen, cleaning up broken glass. One of the plates must have broken. "Mom, are you alright?"

She looks up slowly and smiles at me. The way she bares her teeth make me shiver and my eyes widen. "…Mom?" I look around and notice a dark red spot on the floor. It looks like blood. I look back to her. Something isn't right.

My mom picks up a shard of glass and stares at it. Then she squeezes her hand around the shard as hard as she could, making her hand ooze blood. She chuckles eerily and raises her arm to show me her damaged hand.

All I can do is stare. I have no idea what is going on or why my mother was acting so strange.

She slowly gets up and starts to speak. "You see this, Zak? Oh, how weak the human body is. The tiniest of things can hurt it. What a pity."

I narrow my eyes. This isn't the voice of my mother. The voice that I just heard was more deeper and sinister.

"Who are you? Where's my mom and dad?" I start to panic. Why weren't Fisk and Komodo coming in? Surely they would've sensed the threat.

"I am your mother, baby boy. Your father is going through the affect now, so he won't be able to join us. We have discovered something great, Zak. We can create a superior race!"

I step away from her slowly, in shock. I don't believe this person is my mother, but for now all I am thinking about is finding my parents.

"Zak, where are you going? It's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you." She started to walk over to me. I knew this person was a threat. I backed away and ran towards the hallway to the rooms. Strangely the intruder did not seem to be following.

I look around, opening each door and yelling for my father and mother. I finally come across a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. I cautiously approach the door, praying to myself that they are okay. I take a deep breath and open the door.

I nearly puke at the sight. The stench is strong and overwhelming. I can feel the tears fall from eyes. Why is this happening? I don't understand. My father is laying on his back, his jumpsuit covered in blood. His body shakes violently, making guttural noises as he spits out some kind of black substance.

I stumble to his side and raise his head gently. He is covered in sweat and the smell is choking me.

"D-dad? Calm down, I'm here. Try to cough it up. What's going on? Who did this to you?" I sob. The emotional stress I feel is overpowering, and I am close to fainting, but I need to stay strong for my father. I find a washcloth nearby and begin to rub the black goo off his face.

I see something in the corner of my eye. I look up to see the face of my mother, although I am unsure, as it is distorted. The flesh on her face seems to be melting right off her body, her eyes glowing wildly.

"Leave him there, honey. He just needs his rest. His body rejected the virus so I had to use an injection. He'll be fine once it's taken over, though."

I hold my father closer. "What are you talking about?! What did you do?"

She pulls out a strange vile, that glows a beautiful green color. "We will be stronger, Zak. With this new discovery we can live better lives. We will adapt to our new bodies and we won't have all these little things to worry about." She walks towards me and grabs my arm.

"Look, your father is already accepting it." We both look down at him. His shivering stops and he starts to breath normally. His eyes roll back and his mouth starts to open. Suddenly his bottom jaw pops and his tongue lay lifelessly still. His face starts to shift. I turn away, no longer able to watch.

I break down sobbing, wishing this weren't real. I feel a clawed hand touch my shoulder. I look up to see my mother smiling savagely, pulling me into her.

"Don't cry," She hisses. "Mommy's here. You don't have to be afraid anymore." I am too stunned to move. She tilts my head back and opens the vile. I stare at it, mesmerized by its' green glow. I then realize what she is about to do.

"Fisk!" I yell hopelessly. "Komodo! Somebody!" I struggle, trying to free myself from her grasp. All she does is laugh at my attempt. She grabs my mouth and forces it open, pouring the substance into my mouth. I choke and gasp for air, as it burns my throat making its way down. I feel my insides burn and my body shake in pain.

As I continue to shake my mother pulls me in close. "There, there. You're all better." She rocks me slowly, humming a tune I don't recognize. My vision starts to blur, but I see my father get up slowly, his body deformed in a way I have never seen before. Fiskerton walks into the bathroom and sits on the floor near us. His eyes are a deeper red color, unrecognizable.

"Fisk…" I whisper. My eyes feel heavy and I start to blackout. Some perfect morning this is. I can feel my bones breaking and moving around. I weakly raise my hand to my face and see my fingers bending in an odd way. I scream.

I gasp, my eyes shooting wide open. My body is drenched in sweat. As I catch my breath, my eyes wander around the room, attempting the register my location. I get up slowly, trying to recollect what happened. I see Komodo on the end of my bed, sleeping peacefully. Fisk quietly snoring on the floor.

"It was just a dream…" I whisper to myself. I know it is much more than that, though. Quietly I shift out of bed, put on my slippers and walk out the room. I walk towards the medical room, and see the door has been slightly left open. I slowly open it, and see my father sitting in a chair next to the medical bed where he lay his head. I rub his back a bit and frown, noticing the tears in his eyes.

I glance at the bed, where my mother sleeps deeply. Her long, white hair covered in sweat, hanging off the bed. Her skin is pale and sickly looking, making her almost unrecognizable. I gently take her hand in mind and squeeze it.

"Good Morning, mom…"

* * *

_I have been planning this story for awhile now. Posting the prologue to see how it goes. Sorry if the writing is a bit awkward but I hope it works out~_


	2. You are not a Robot

_**The Secret Saturdays belong to Jay Stephens.**_

_**I do not own anything I mention in this story that exists in the real world.**_

_**May contain somewhat graphic scenes.**_

_You are not a Robot_

"_Last night a mother of two violently murdered her husband and one of her two sons. Police say she viciously attacked them, slashing the two with a knife until they bled to death. No reasons have been discovered. Investigators think-"_

I turn the T.V. off, unable to listen to the rest of the story. It reminds me of the terrible nightmare I had. I've had these nightmares ever since mom got sick.

About seven months ago mom and dad were scouted by the other Secret Scientists to dig up the remains of some ancient cryptid, I don't know which, but it seemed to be a very important find. We forgave the other scientists shortly after Argost died. Kur and Argost were gone so there was no need to hide from them any longer.

After it was successfully dug up mom and dad were to dust them so they could be analyzed. I don't know much after that, but when dad came back into the tent to she how she was doing he found her on the floor, her left ear bleeding and her breathing very odd.

They never found out what had happened to her. After a few days mom fell into a coma and has never recovered since then.

The Secret Scientists promised us they would research whatever happened to her. We haven't heard from them in a while, though.

A lot of people have been getting sick recently. They are reported to act savagely, like animals.

I've told dad about my nightmares. He says that they probably mean something, we just don't know what yet.

They all end up with my mom infecting me and dad in some way. She's always the villain in them. Which doesn't make sense. I know mom would never hurt us, but my nightmares tell me otherwise.

I finish my cereal and wash the dishes. I stretch while looking out the window, watching the trees gracefully dance with the wind. It's funny how we're going through a plague and yet it looks as if nothing has changed.

I turn as I hear Fiskerton walk in, rubbing his eyes drowsily. His fur is messy, and I instantly panic; but I calm down when he yawns and smiles at me, his eyes normal.

When he comes up to me I pat him affectionately. "Hey, buddy. How'd you sleep?"

He tells me how wonderfully he slept, his dreams filled with happiness. He suddenly stops and looks at me with worry.

I smile reassuringly. "Yeah, I had a nightmare again, but don't worry about it. You checked on mom yet?"

Fisk sadly nods his head no. I gently grab his wrist and pull him along with me. "Then come on, we'll visit her together." I can feel Fisk's sadness. Even though she is not his real mother, the relationship they share is as close as mine with her.

Fisk and I walk into the medical room and see my father playing with mother's hair as he stares at the monitor.

"How's she doing?" I ask as me and Fisk take a seat.

"Same as before," he says without turning to us. "She's not getting any better, but at least she isn't getting worse, either."

I sigh and glance at her sleeping figure. Her chest rises as she breaths softly. Besides that she is perfectly still. The silence is broken by my father's heavy sigh.

"I just don't understand. Drew going into a coma, your nightmares', all these people getting sick; it just doesn't add up.

I examined your mother's blood, monitored her breathing, checked her organs, everything! And it's as if she's never even gotten sick."

"Well… maybe we should take her to a hospital." I suggest, having a feeling my father would object to this idea.

He scoffs. "Trust me, if I couldn't find anything abnormal with her, then they most certainly wouldn't have an inkling." He looks at his watch and gets up. "I should research the results again. Probably missed something." He plants a kiss on her forehead and approaches me and Fisk.

"Make sure you do your chores and get your studies done, Zak." I nod, watching him leave the room. I take one more look at mom as I get up to leave. For a minute I think I see her hand fidget a bit. I blink and she is still unmoving.

"Get better, mom. Please." With that, I exit with Fisk, wondering if I had really just seen her move.

* * *

With the remaining dishes done and the airship spotless, I take my books and sit outside on the portable bench with Fisk, Komodo, and Zon around me. I don't think I'd be able to study without my family near me. With Zon soaring through the sky, Komodo napping on my lap, and Fisk chasing birds around, I become immersed in my readings, wanting to distract myself from my mother's illness.

Dad used to be more involved in my studies. He'd make sure I did everything right. And though I hate having to study a lot, I liked being able to bond with my dad through knowledge.

This plague that's rising is ruining my family. I thought we could actually live somewhat normally, but I guess that could never happen when your family's lives revolve around finding unusual creatures everyday.

About an hour goes by and I am bored out of my mind. Unable to focus, I dig my mp3 player out of my pocket and plug the headphones into my ears. I let the player pick a song for me, petting Komodo's head as I wait for the selection. Suddenly a poppish tune starts.

"_You've been acting awful tough lately_

_Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately_

_But inside, you're just a little baby…"_

I pick up the player and look at the screen. I am not a Robot, by Marina and the Diamonds, I repeat to myself. Ah, not bad.

I tap my foot to the tune and as I feel the chorus coming up, I join in.

"Guess wha-aaaa-t? I'm not a robot, a robot…" I sing off tune, making Komodo hiss in annoyance. I chuckle and continue to sing for the purpose of annoying him. "Guess wha-aaaaa-t? I'm not a ro-"

"Wow, miniman. I hope you're not trying to get a singing career anytime soon."

I yelp and turn around to see uncle Doyle behind me, grinning. As happy as I am to see him, I blush in embarrassment at his comment.

"Pft-I was just trying to annoy Komodo!"

"Yea, sure. So how long have you been hiding that you're a fan boy of Marina and the Diamonds?"

"I am not! The song just randomly came on and- Wait how do you know who I was listening to?" I cross my arms and smirk knowingly.

He straightens himself and clears his throat. "Ah,well.. So! How's my favorite nephew doing?"

"Uncle Doyle, I'm your only nephew." I roll my eyes and gently push Komodo off my lap to get up.

"So, what news do you have for us today?"

Smiling, uncle Doyle raises his eyebrow in amusement. "What makes you think I have news?"

"Well, you only come to the airship if you're in trouble or if you have found out something good. I'm guessing it's the latter."

He laughs. "Ah, smart kid. Well I do have news. Big news. I need to talk about this with you and your father, though. In the meantime I wanted to visit Drew for a bit…How's she holdin' up?"

Uncle Doyle turns his head to watch Fisk who was still distracted by the birds. I can tell he his upset, his eyes sad and restless. He's really worried about her, I think to myself.

"Nothing's really changed since your last visit. The good thing is she isn't getting any worse so that's a plus."

"Yeah, I guess…" he sighs and waves at Zon who caws in return and pets Fisk's fur, who had just come over after trying to catch his snack. I occupy myself with taking my headphones out, unsure on how to reply.

"Well," he finally says, "I'll see her for a bit and then we can get to talking." I nod and tell Fisk to stay outside with Komodo and Zon, ignoring his annoyed glare and growls.

We step inside the medical room, my mother unmoved in her bed. I stand aside and watch as uncle Doyle walks over to her.

"Hey, sis'," he says whilst he kisses her cheek. "You better get well soon, okay? I kinda miss having someone nag me all the time." he jokes wholeheartedly, squeezing her hand with his own.

It's rare to see uncle Doyle this affectionate with her. I'm guessing he fears he might lose her, like how they lost their parents.

I stay quiet and allow uncle Doyle to have a peaceful moment with his sister. It's quickly ruined when dad walks into the room, carrying some documents.

"Hey, Zak. Why'd you leave your homework outside? They're going to blow away-Oh, Doyle?"

Uncle Doyle turns back slowly and gives dad a small smile. "Hey, Doc. Uh, I got something important I need to talk to you and Zak about."

Dad nods his head and clears his throat. "Alright. Although, That can wait awhile if it need be."

"Nah. I've said my hellos. This is important to talk about, anyway. Can we head to the main room?"

Without another word dad and uncle Doyle head out with me behind them. Before we enter the main room I glance out the window to check on my siblings. After I confirm they are okay, I look back to see dad and uncle Doyle already sitting down. I take my sit across from the latter and brace myself for the important news.

"Alright, I'ma need you two to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. It pertains to Drew getting in a coma and all the other people getting sick."

Dad and I lean subconsciously forward, both scared and relieved that we were finally going to find out about this mess.

"While on one of my private missions in Rio, I came across these two gangsters talking. One of the guys brothers had been infected and went ballistic, screaming and all that jazz.

Anyway, I got the important part out of it-Apparently people believe a parasite is causing it. No one has actually seen it, but it kinda makes sense.

"It seems that's all the thugs seemed to know about it, though. I started to ask around everywhere I went, but they basically all said the same thing."

"So Drew was…" my dad says to himself. "Do you know the origins of parasites? Or even their name?"

Uncle Doyle shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. Looks like we're gonna have to dig deeper ourselves."

"How do we even know that's what happened to Drew, though? I mean besides the coma she hasn't acted wildly. And I would've seen something in her body when I analyzed her."

Uncle Doyle shrugs. "It's the best lead we got so far. And unless we find out something else, it's what im sticking with."

"Parasites… do you think they could be cryptid?" I ask.

"Maybe, maybe not," dad says, rubbing his chin. "We can't really tell, especially if no one has actually seen this things yet.

"We don't have much to go on, but it's a good start. I appreciate you telling us this, Doyle."

"No problem. That's not the only news, though. I-" suddenly something interrupts Doyle and surprises us.

We hear a bloodcurdling scream down the hall. "What the hell was that?!" Doyle says, his eyes wide in confusion.

Dad stands up and furrows his brows. He looks in the direction of mom's room.

"Drew…"

I get a horrible feeling in my stomach. I pray to myself that we won't run in there to find mom shifting into some creature. We hear something crash. It jolts me awake and I see dad and uncle Doyle already rushing to the room.

We barge in and see mom struggling to get herself free, her I.V. knocked to the ground. She spots us and growls.

"Manusya nasta ho ja'ega! Isa dina cryptids ke li'e eka na'e yuga ka pratika hai!" she forces out, her hands clawing at the belt to break free.

"Mom, no!" I race to her side to try to contain her, but she is stronger than I thought. Uncle Doyle and dad help me hold her down, but mom continues to thrash and speak in a familiar language that I don't understand.

"Mujhe jane do! Maim cryptids ki vrd'dhi mem meri rani mem samila hone cahi'e!" Her hair flies wildly about as we keep her down.

"Drew, calm down!" dad pleas, but mom continues to cry out.

Fisk rushes in, with Komodo and Zon right behind him. They all look frightened. Fisk asks me what was happening, but I am unsure on how to respond.

Suddenly mom breaks free, and glares at us as he try to catch her.

"Tuma saba jahara haim!" with that, she pushes past my siblings and rushes out the room.

"We need to catch her before she hurts herself!" dad says as he already makes his way out the door.

We follow in close pursuit, wondering where my mother is heading.

She stumbles around, crashing into things and smashing anything electronic. "Tuma saba jahara haim!" she repeats, breaking the controls. Her hands start to bleed but she pays no mind to them. Something distracts her attention and she starts running ahead. I look in her direction.

Up ahead I see the hatch still open and panic. "The door!"

Uncle Doyle reacts quickly, holding a strange gadget in his hands. He aims it towards the door and shoots, hitting the switch, enabling the door to shut.

Mom swerves to a stop and scowls, attacking the door. She eyes the windows and picks up a small statue nearby. I can sense what she is about to do. Before she smashes the window I jump and tackle her, the statue making a thud as it falls to the ground.

"Mom, please!" I beg as I struggle to keep her down. Fisk and uncle Doyle jump in to help.

"Guys, keep her down! I'll grab a sedative in the medical kit!" dad rushes back towards the medical room.

"Mujhe jane dena!" she continues to hoarsely speak in a different language as we try to calm her.

"Drew, what's going on with you?" uncle Doyle asks shakily.

After a few seconds dad returns with a syringe in his hand. "I need you guys to keep her perfectly still, or else this could go wrong."

With all our strength we make sure mom is secure before dad grabs her arm and gives her the sedative. She howls and screeches at us until the sedative starts working. Her struggles become weaker and she is no longer screaming. At last she breathes in and collapses to the floor.

We all breathe shakily, in shock of my mother's behavior. Dad crawls over to her and grabs her in his arms, hugging her close to his body.

I stare at her. "Do you think she went back into a coma?" I ask dad. Even though mom didn't wake up so gracefully I was hoping she would be at least awake now.

"I think so. It's probably for the best, since being awake makes her act strangely."

Doyle wipes his brow and heaves a sigh. "Well, this is good timing."

"What part of any of this do you consider 'good timing'?" my father snaps.

Doyle raises his hands in defense. "Relax, that wasn't what I meant. I'm just saying it's a good thing I learned about this when I did.

At least now we can confirm that Drew is in fact infected by a parasite."

"I don't know how I could've missed something like this. Unless…" dad thinks to himself as remember uncle Doyle was about to tell us something before this incident.

"Didn't you tell us you had more news, uncle Doyle?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! A person I asked mentioned that they had heard about an underground vaccine that was going around. If we can get a hold of one, we could probably develop a cure for Drew out of it."

"I don't know, Doyle. A vaccine for a plague that people are unsure about? It seems risky." dad says as he bandages mom's hands up with the kit.

"I know how it sounds, Doc. But if we want Drew to get better before anything worse happens we're gonna have to take a chance." dad sighs at uncle Doyle's response, unhappy with the decision.

"So it's settled. Uncle Doyle is in charge of finding the vaccine while dad and I hunt down these parasites!" I'm that we can finally save mom.

"Correction, Zak. Doyle will find the vaccine but only I will track down the parasite. If we do indeed find it I can't risk you becoming infected. When the time comes I want you to stay with your mother while me and the other Secret Scientists find out what's going on. Understand?"

I am in shock at my father's words. How can he tell me to sit back and watch when I want to help save my mother? "No, dad. I don't understand. Why won't you ever let me help you? If all of us contribute we can save mom faster!"

"I gotta agree with him, miniman. We can't risk you getting hurt. This is probably far more serious than when you were Kur." I glare at uncle Doyle as he agrees with my dad.

"Oh. I see. It's because I don't have my powers anymore. You guys think I'm useless."

"Now, Zak, we never said that-" my dad begins to explain, but I slam my hands on the groud, interrupting him.

"It's what you guys are implying! Ever since I lost the powers of Kur I haven't been taken seriously! I'm never allowed on a mission! You guys always use the excuse that I need to spend my time studying but I know better.

How can I prove myself if no one even gives me the chance to?!" I pause, catching my breath. I look at my father. "I'm going to help save my mother, whether you permit it or not." with that, I stand up and run to my room. I hear my dad calling me, but I ignore him, too upset to talk anymore.

* * *

_Finally done~ Hope I did well on this chapter. I'm trying to make it lengthy as possible so I hope I achieved that. _


End file.
